Kings Daughter part 2
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: Rocky's Daughters are going to help her get Lucien and Ancano off her back. S'Krivva goes see Ancano and ends up falling in love with him how well Ancano react to this. On the other hand S'krivva sister Caminald goes to see Lucien to get him off her mothers back she falls in love him how well Lucien react to this two.


King's Daughter Part Two

"Hey S'Krivva." Caminald said.  
"Hi." I looked at my sister.  
"So how are things going in the dark brotherhood?"  
"Good i guess. Hey do you know why mom has been so secretive lately?"  
"No idea she has been secretive lately I've noticed that every time when we visit she randomly starts crying and dad looks at us do you think he knows about whatever mom is hiding from us." She looks at me.  
"Maybe should we go visit them again and try asking dad what she's hiding?"  
"Yes we should come on lets go." She walked out of her sisters house.

I walked out to the stable where i kept my horse named Lightning its Shadowmere's cafe or was one anyway. My sister has the other one she named it Darkshadow. I hopped on my and took off following my sister to Riften good thing i don't live too far from Riften i live in the woods i made a cabin. We arrived in Riften I hopped off and went inside found our mom's house i went in to see them sitting by the table.  
"Hi mom long time no see." I ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
"Yeah long time no see." She stood there.  
"So what brings you to finally come see us." Vicente looked at both of his daughters.  
"We need to talk to you alone." I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.  
"What is it?" Our father crossed his arms.  
"Its about mom tell us what's going on between you two!" I shouted at him.  
"If you want to know so bad fine here it goes there are two guys after her well one keeps...anyway there names are Lucien and Ancano there terrorizing your mother." Our father sighed.  
"Well stop them!." Camindal interrupted.  
"Really you guys would do that for you own mother." Our father smiled.  
"Yes of course anything to help our mom." I looked at my sister.  
"Thanks you two here ill mark where they are on your map."  
"Alright then lets do this." She started walking toward the gate.  
"Tell mom we said hi and that we're going to help her rather she likes it or not." I look at my father.  
"I well you two stay safe and be careful." Our father Waved goodbye to his daughters.  
"Ok i think we should split up for this you go the Winterhold College and i'll go to the sanctuary." Camindal looked at me.  
"Okay we'll meet at Whiterun we have any trouble." I pointed at the map.  
"Good idea well i guess this goodbye for now." Camindal hugged me.  
"Yeah but don't worry we'll see each other soon enough." I went on my horse.

I took off with full speed here i come Ancano you just meet your worst nightmare well soon you'll meet your worst nightmare I thought to myself. It felt like ages that i was sitting here on my horse riding all the way to Winterhold. I lets see here just a couple miles to go maybe i should stop at an inn and rest up. I walked a little more and found one i tied my horse up and headed inside i asked how much rooms were and paid for one. It was a nice sized room a double bed with small table in the corner. I slowly fell asleep and went into the dream world. I woke up to someone yelling theres a dragon outside. I hopped out of bed ran toward to the door opened and saw it. The scales were blood red its teeth sharp as daggers wings the size of a field it bit down on a guard and swallowed him whole. It turned it head toward me i saw it about to breath fire i jumped out the way pulled out my sword and ran up to it. I hopped right on its neck steadying myself to where i could stab it. I made it toward the head and stroke my sword right in the head it roared and fell to the ground dead. I pulled my sword out covered in blood i walked over to a small pond and cleaned it off. I turned around to see the inn on fire and everyone that was in it watched it burned to the ground i slowly walked up to my horse and rode off. The air turned cold i knew i wasn't far from Winterhold snow began to drop to the ground I watched it fall as i rode toward the city that came into view. I plopped off tied my horse up walked over to the where the college is. There was lady who stopped me in my tracks.  
"What brings you here to Winterhold?" She asked me.  
"To uhh learn about magic." I lied to her.  
"I see show me what you know already." She looked at me.  
"Ok." I replied.

So i choose to summon a flame atronach she nodded her head in approval and said i could make my way to the gate. I slowly made my way there someone came and opened it to let me through. I asked where i could find Ancano they said look for him in the hall of elements. They lead me to a door and opened it for me i walked in. I found him talking to someone as i approached the stopped and looked at me.  
"Did i interrupt anything?" I looked at them.  
"No you didn't i must say you look like a student i had here once what was her name ahh that's it Rocky." The man looked at me.  
"Oh that's my Mother. May i ask what's your name?"  
"My name is Tolfdir and this is Ancano. What's your name?" He looked at me.  
"My name is S'Krivva." I looked at him.  
"I must say you look so much like your Mother." He hugged her.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"You're welcome anyway i gotta take some students somewhere why don't you stick around so we can talk later if you want." He smiled and walked away.  
"I can see what i can do." I told him.  
"Ok." He walked away.  
"Now Ancano is it I have a problem wanna know what is? Well here it is you messing around with my Mother!" I looked at him.  
"She made a deal and they say a deal is a deal." He crossed his arms.  
"Alright well i want to have this deal on whatever she made." I couldn't believe what i was saying.  
"Well i guess that would work except you don't need to be protected by anyone but still hmm fine its a deal." He smiled at me.  
"Alright then so you promise you want terrorize Mother anymore?" I looked at him.  
"I promise." He smiles.  
"Good i guess i.."  
"Not so fast you have to stay here for the deal you made so i want my end of the deal."He grabs her and takes her to what used to her moms room.  
"You'll pay for this." I said.

That night I stayed in my room or shall i say my moms room i couldn't believe that guy he's just so i don't even know what say. But in a way i know he has a soft side to him and i intend to bring it out. Looks like I'm sticking around for awhile.


End file.
